A Deal with the Devil
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Serena was desperate for love and after catching her twentieth fiancé since she was seventeen cheating on her with his secretary, she ran out of his office in tears. Than one night she met the roguish Prince that would change her life forever as he played
1. The Break Up

A Deal with the Devil

By

Lady Razeli

Summary: Serena Saint was desperate for love and after catching her twentieth fiancé since she was seventeen cheating on her with his secretary, she ran out of his office in tears. Than one night she met the roguish Prince that would change her life forever as he played his guitar in the pouring rain attracting her with the vibrations of his guitar.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and the poems are the property of Nicholas Gordon, whose poems I found online. I also don't own any other poems on here by various authors whose name I don't know.

The Break up

I guess you just don't know how much it hurts.  
I cannot think you know and just don't care.  
Destiny provides one's just deserts  
By turning out one just as would be fair.  
Just as a child learns to its delight  
That lying sets one fabulously free,  
So you say "love" to get the rapture right,  
Getting so the most you can from me.  
And then, of course, you tire of your pleasure,  
As those who seek but pleasure often do,  
And sacrifice by far the greater treasure  
Upon the altar where you worship you.  
Justice would demand you be the fool,  
But you are far more ignorant than cruel.

"Oh Serena I can't believe that this is it this time," Mina said as they walked towards William Jacob's office, Serena's fiancé. "I know only four days, I've finally found the one," Serena breathed with excitement. "You're so lucky and the dress we found is going to make you so beautiful he won't even be able to say his vows," Mina told her. Mina had stopped by to go over some more plans for the bridesmaid, she worked for Vogue Magazine and soon she would be the one in charge, Serena was sure. "Oh than I had better look ugly or we'll never get married." They laughed and Mina bid her goodnight as she stopped at the elevator. "I'll see you tomorrow at the rehearsal dinner." Mina nodded and waved as she got into the elevator. Thunder boomed and lighting flashed, but for once Serena was in too great a mood for it to be ruined by a storm. Normally she'd be hiding her desk or the covers, but not today. She was twenty-six years old and in four days she would be married to the most loving and loyalist man who had ever come into her life. She had all but given up on finding the love she so desperately needed when she had started working at the accountant firm two years ago. He was like a God sent from above after her latest boyfriend dumped her yet again for another woman. That had been a year ago. Now they were going to be joined as husband and wife. Serena sighed.

"Oh he is going to look dashing in the white tux. It'll be a winter wonderland of purity." Serena was a saint in the eyes of everyone and no one could quite ever figure out why she had had such bad luck with guys. They thought she deserved to be married to a fine and up standing man like William. He was perfect for her and together they would have the perfect marriage women dreamed of. And in only a few short months after the wedding they'd be celebrating the arrival of their first child. They didn't know if it'd be a handsome boy who'd be just like his father or a beautiful daughter, who would be the belle of every ball and just as smart. All they knew was that they were already planning the party and the sound of children running around the company would be delightful.

"Serena!" Raye ran up to her in her rain jacket.

"Oh hey Raye!" Serena exclaimed happily.

"Hey, are you riding home with William?" Raye asked. Serena nodded.

"Oh yeah, he's taking me to see a movie right after, we haven't done that in a long time, it feels like years." Raye laughed.

"We just saw a movie last week with the girls." Serena laughed too.

"I meant just William and I." Raye nodded.

"Of course, well I just thought I'd see, seeing as William works late a lot and you two drive here together. You really shouldn't if he's going to work late."

"It doesn't matter Raye, because soon I'll be at home raising the family I've always dreamed of ever since the accident." Raye nodded as she remembered how at the age of five Serena's entire family had been caught in a house explosion at a family reunion. It had left Serena and her brother Sammy alive, who had only been a few months old. Now Sammy was off to college after years in the orphanage with his sister. Luckily at Eighteen, Serena was able to take him with her.

"Yeah, well have fun at the movies." Serena nodded as Raye hurried off.

"I wonder where his secretary is," Serena mumbled as she reached William's door. She heard a lot of shuffling and perhaps gasping, but she wasn't all that sure. She turned the knob. "William are you ready to go, we're going to be la…" Serena froze. It was happening to her all over again, and here in their place of work. William was having sex no making passionate love to his secretary. He was telling her how much he loved her as papers were thrown everywhere in disarray.

"But your wedding," the Secretary moaned.

"I'm breaking it off tonight and you'll marry me in four days."

"How could you!" Serena screamed in despair. "Why would you do this to me, you knew!" At her words some people came to see the problem. They saw William on top of his secretary who was looking away in shame, but William was looking straight at Serena, whose heart was now broken and covered with ice. Serena just turned and ran out forgetting that it was raining and William was her ride home. She ran in her heels and she ran until she could not anymore. Than she walked and kept walking until she was lost in the forest outside of Tokyo. Being the klutz she was, she found herself on the ground in mud.

"Why God!" She screamed at the sky as it thundered. "What have I done to deserve such a thing every time!" The only answer she received was the boom of thunder and flash of lighting as the rain poured down on her face. She cried even though she thought she had no more tears to cry. "Why did you curse me with such a naïve and loving heart?" The last part came out in a whisper before she fell back in exhaustion on her bag. When she felt it she sat up again and opened her brown bag. She pulled out her sketchbook and opened it letting the rainfall on it. She didn't care anymore if her drawings got ruined.

Serena was an artist; she had been drawing since before she could remember and as she got older she had applied it to fashion. From the moment she entered the orphanage that dream had been crushed. Not just by the death of her parents but by the woman that worked there. She was horrible and fashion would not get Sammy out of there fast enough. Pursuing a degree in accounting had been better suited for her she was told. She had been great in math, but it wasn't what she wanted. Raye was the one who loved it, but she would soon be moving into the marketing industry, it was more of her style.

"Stupid fashion and art!" She yelled. She ripped out every page and crumbled most of them before letting them fly in the wind. Than she ripped the covers of the sketchbook and through it. She continued through the three sketchbooks she usually carried with her. Than she let all her files go. "Fuck accounting!" Serena didn't move herself from the mud or look for shelter under a tree. She just lay on the ground crying feeling hopeless. She would never have the honor of designing fashion that Mina would tell everybody about in her column at the fashion magazine or the loving husband who would never do anything to break her heart. Worst of all she would never have the huge family she had always wanted, no dreamed about when her family died. At least she still had Sammy, right? Her phone rang and she didn't want to pick it up but something urged her. She saw that it was the number of the Dean's office from Sammy's college. She pushed talk.

"Hello?" Serena asked tentatively.

"Hello Ms. Saint?" the Dean asked.

"Yes?" Serena asked keeping the pain from her voice. She didn't want him to know her shame; too many people did as it was.

"I'm sorry to inform you this, but Sammy Saint, your brother is dead, I guess he had too much to drink and thought it would be fun to go for a joy ride. The rode was icy and the car spun out of control. He's…dead. It was quick, he never felt anything…" The dean heard a dial tone just before the snow outside caused the power to go out.

Serena's throat closed up and her screams were muted as she ran leaving her phone in the mud. She never wanted to see it again ever. The branches of trees and bushes pulled at her short blond hair and clothes. It scratched her skin and now blood was coming from most. She was a terrible sight covered in mud. The icy rain had numbed her as much William had numbed her heart. Serena couldn't imagine it ever unthawing now. She was doomed to a life of misery and pain she would have to accept that, but she could not. What had she done to deserve such misfortune in her life? Serena never even realized when she tripped over a large root sticking out from the oldest tree in the forest. In her mind she kept running, but in reality she had passed out.


	2. The Prince

The Prince

Dreams do come true, but only when  
They make it through despair,  
Limping into everyday  
Transformed beyond repair.

No dream would be a dream if it  
Could pass for something real,  
Nor would we sail for paradise  
Would it its shoals conceal.

So it is with love: the dream  
Long longed for, now possessed,  
Must be a dream no longer, but  
An emperor undressed.

Stark naked it must come to us  
In unaccustomed shame,  
And we must take it in our arms  
And love it all the same.

And we must love love as it is  
That dreams might still come true,  
Mangled into miracles  
To make our lives anew.

"Serena awoke to the sun shinning on her face." It took only a few moments to remember what had transpired the night before. She looked at her hand, which was practically caked in now dry mud and forced the diamond ring off her finger before she threw it. She wanted nothing to remind her of the bastard and she was happy that if she ever found her way home there was nothing there to remind her of him. At least nothing she couldn't get rid of. She stood up awkwardly before bending down taking off her heel.

She was only wearing one and she couldn't imagine where the other had gotten off too. She looked around her and found that she was lost, she had no idea from which direction she had come or how far she had come. She couldn't have gone far, could she? Serena didn't know so she picked a direction and began to walk, but found the trees too thick to pass through. Not once, but three times until she headed in apparently the right direction for she walked uninhabited except for the pain in her ankle. Four hours later she was sure she was walking in circles. She sat down on a rock and cried in despair especially when she began to think of Sammy. She was alone now.

"What am I going to do now?" Serena asked herself. She sniffed as more tears spilled down her cheeks. Than the sound of a guitar reached her hears and she followed it thinking perhaps the person knew their way out. As she got closer she heard the most beautiful voice in the world reciting one of her favorite Love Poems: Dreams do come true.

"Mangled into miracles. To make our lives anew," he recited. He continued to play his guitar, as the sound would have even trapped angels. Serena burst through the trees as he closed his eyes playing with his heart and hands. Serena took in his smooth and beautiful skin. What caught her eye was his jet-black hair, she had never seen hair so black that framed his face so well. The man was beautiful and yet she could not trust him. He was a man after all. While she was thinking he had stopped playing and opened his eyes, which made her gasp. His eyes were a midnight blue, so rare that they could not have been real.

"Ah I see my fallen angel has finally arrived."

"Angel?" Serena whispered. "I am no angel. Angels are happy, I am not."

"Whomever says a angel must be happy all the time is informed. Angels get sad all the time, they must look upon their family and never talk to them or watch them fall into the depths of hell. That must sadden them."

"Maybe, but in heaven there is everlasting happiness. You should know that."

"I should, shouldn't I," He replied thoughtfully as he stared into her beautiful eyes. Serena blushed under his gaze and was grateful for the mud on her face. "Now I believe you are lost."

"How did you know?"

"How could I not know my angel was in trouble?" Serena eyed him suspiciously. She would have turned around and left, but he was the only person for miles it seemed.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Darien began to fiddle with his guitar.

"Please don't play." He paused.

"Do you hate my music?" Darien asked. Serena shook her head.

"No, its just I can't think straight, now where is here exactly?"

"You're in the forests surrounding Mt. Fuji." He pointed and she could see that not far away there was snow, but she could not see the very top.

"But I was in Tokyo at six o'clock that night, I can not be this far up a mountain that is fifty miles away from my original position by twelve noon the next day!" Darien stood up his big black boots hitting the ground hard it seemed, but he made no noise.

"Hysteria often makes one loose all sense of time."

"This is crazy I must be dead."

"You are not dead, I saw to that, come now I have a cabin just behind those trees." He walked off leaving her to follow at her own will. Serena looked around and seeing that there was nothing indicating a safe way down, so she followed. When she came through the trees she was aware that they were no longer in Japan. She turned around, but found the forest quite different. It was greener, more beautiful, and so much more peaceful.

"What did you do?" Serena asked terrified.

"Well you wanted to get away from Tokyo and Japan all together so I brought you here. Come, you're still wet and you have mud all over you."

"How, why?" He did not answer as he continued to walk and she could do nothing except follow. Soon they arrived at his cabin it looked small and cramped, but inside it was huge. She could not believe it.

"You can use this room, you'll find clothes inside for you." She went inside careful not to touch anything. She wanted nothing to get dirty, she couldn't afford to make him mad, but he didn't really seem to notice it as much as she did. The front room was not decorated with anyone's style, it merely contained the necessities. In passing she was his room was no better it was bare of everything except a bed and his clothes were probably tucked away in the drawer neatly folded. She expected the room he gave her to be no better, but she was greatly mistaken.

"Wow," She breathed as she looked at the powder blue walls and the oak four poster bed with white lace hangings and white covers with a panda bear skin on the floor in front of a roaring fire. All the furniture was hand carved including the rocking chair in the corner by a window. Even the window, which was bordered by violets with lace to cover them and even heavier white drapes to keep the cold out at night. What surprised her most of all was the mannequin in the corner that modeled one of her dresses. It looked exactly like her sketch. She went over to it and almost touched the silk, but she didn't.

"Wow," She breathed. She turned to the man to ask him where did he get the dress, but he was gone. The door to a bathroom open and a hot bath had already been drawn.

"Can things get any weirder?" Serena asked herself. She washed and soon she was nice and clean. She looked in the closet and found more of her designs. There were only three all together. The dress, an outfit complete with jeans and beautiful blouse she had designed, and matching shoes. Lastly an outfit perfect for rainy days and snow. That is what she chose to wear as rain began to pour even here in this green place.

"Ah I knew that would look beautiful on you."

"I don't understand, how did you get these, I drew this outfit when I was fifteen."

"Serena, would you care for some hot chocolate?" He asked.

"No thank you I can't eat after what happen."

"Ah yes William." He shook his head as he came out of the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate anyway and handed it to her while leading her over to a comfortable chair.

"How did you know about William?" Serena asked.

"How could I not know about William, I daresay he'll be joining…" He stopped his words. "Well that's not important, now I have taken you in and you have yet to ask me my name."

"Oh I'm so sorry, but you have to admit it was more like kidnap."

"Kidnap?" He asked slightly outraged. "You followed me at your own will, I did not kidnap you." Serena started to argue, but she knew he was right.

"All right fine, but who are you?"

"Me I am the Prince of…" He started and than he stopped. "Darien."

"Darien what a beautiful name, what's your last name?" She asked. "And what are you the prince of?"

"So many questions," He sighed shaking his head. "My last name is not important, all that matters is my reason for being here, right?" Serena was confused.

"I suppose."

"Drink," He urged. She drank and the hot chocolate ignited her dormant hunger and warmed her considerably. She drank deeply from the cup and when she put her mug down it was still full and hot buns were on the table in front of her. She hadn't even smelled them until now. "Eat." She nodded and took a bun. He grinned.

"Why are you grinning?"

"No reason, my dear, just content yourself and than we will talk business."

"Business?" Serena asked with her mouth full.

"Eat." She ate and when she had sated her nearly insatiable thirst and hunger he removed the cut and play of buns.

"So what was that earlier about business."

"I am here to make your dreams come true, you have six wishes so make them good."

"Six wishes?"

"Yes, six wishes with the right to conserve the others for a later date or add to the successful first wish, and those six wishes come with an unbreakable contract. There will be no turning back and no loop holes." His eyes were a light with merriment now. Everything about the handsome rogue in front of her in his jeans and white shirt with the top unbuttoned completed with a black suit jacket. He look fabulous.

"I think you're crazy and need to take me home this instant."

"I am not crazy. Look I shall give you one free small wish that will prove to you that what I offer you is true."

"No, perhaps I do believe you I suppose, I'm more afraid of what you want in return." Darien grinned more this time.

"Oh not much, just your soul and most importantly for you to bare my child."

"Oh no you're Satan aren't you?"

"Darien Satan to be exact, the Prince of Darkness and ruler of Hell."

"I thought your first name was Lucifer."

"Ah Lucifer my name before the death of my parents, before the orphanage, and my untimely death in my early twenties. Yes, Darien Lucifer Satan, the fallen angel that God cast down to hell."

"Well I don't want your services." The fire in the fireplace seemed to blaze a little higher and were fierce at her rejection. Darien calmed down and so did the fire.

"Please, you cannot be so loyal to him now after all he's done to you."

"God has his reasons for wanting me alone in this life."

"Does, he does he really?" Darien asked. "What have you done to suffer so much?" Serena was silent.

"Nothing, but there…"

"Was no need for your family to die they did or your brother just when William the one boyfriend you put all your trust into and agreed to marry slept with his secretary and planned to marry her on your wedding day." Serena began to cry. "Remember the woman from the orphanage and how she use to beat you and Sammy, or how about your first boyfriend. The one who was as abusive as the woman who raised you was? Wasn't he the one that crushed your dreams until you ran away with Sammy to Tokyo. Even now he still haunts you in your sleep, doesn't he?"

"No please stop, stop!" Serena screamed as all her pain came back to her worse than ever. The wounds Sammy and William had left hurt the most because they were the freshest. "Please stop."

"No, I can't Serena only you can by signing the contract and making your wishes."

"Okay, okay please stop I'll do it," She cried. The pain lessened almost immediately. He held out a fountain pen and she signed her soul away and the use of her reproductive organs, so the child of Satan could be created, in blood.

"Now before you wish, we must take care of the first half of our deal, my child." Serena nodded. Before she could finish blinking he was romancing her like no man had ever done in Paris of all places.

"I am not a cruel man," He told her. She was wearing the red silk dress she had designed. For three days he wooed her and she felt herself falling, but William had numbed her heart and not even Satan could break the ice with his delusions of romancing her before he filled her womb with his seed. She was sure he would fill it with more than enough to ensure pregnancy.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear as they danced. His voice so full of love that for a moment she actually believed him and whispered it back before she could stop herself. She did not love, she did not, she was only fulfilling her end of the deal and that was all. He was kissing her with hot fiery passionate kisses and she returned them.

"Darien," She whispered he ran his hands over her naked body, leaving a shiver to take its place.

"Yes, my angel," He breathed kissing her face.

"I'm a virgin."

"I know, and that makes it all the more sweeter." There was pain throughout the whole ordeal and when he had done what he had accomplished he waited a few moments.

"It is done," He whispered as he kissed her belly. "Your first wish?"

"I wish that I was married."

"Your wish is my command." He waved his hand and she was asleep.


	3. Wish Number One

Wish number One

Dream  
Dream dream dream  
Dream  
Dream dream dream

When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you  
All I have to do is dream  
Dream dream dream

When I feel blue in the night  
And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you  
All I have to do is dream

I can make you mine  
Taste your lips of wine  
Any time, night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreaming my life away

I need you so that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you  
All I have to do is dream

I can make you mine  
Taste your lips of wine  
Any time night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreaming my life away

I need you so that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you  
All I have to do is dream  
Dream dream dream  
Dream  
Dream dream dream  
Dream

"Wake up, Serena." Serena woke up as she felt warm lips on her face. Blue eyes framed by golden lashes opened up and above her was one of her best friends Amara Ten'ou, who was dating Michelle Kaioh last time she checked, so what was she doing in her bed and kissing her? "Good morning baby."

"Baby?" Serena asked. Amara looked at her confused and than shrugged it off as Serena still being half-asleep.

"Yes, I always say good morning baby remember." Amara moved and let Serena sit up as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. The sun was shining brightly and they were in Amara's penthouse, she had been over on numerous occasions for parties that Michelle loved to throw.

"Amara, what's going on, why am I in your bed and where is Michelle?"

"You always sleep here, and this is our bed. Michelle is at home probably already ready."

"Ready, ready for what?" Serena asked. "Our bed?"

"Serena, we're married remember?" Amara asked a little distressed that Serena had forgotten and even worse she didn't know what today was. Amara didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"Married?" Serena asked jumping out of bed in fright. She noticed that she was naked and so was Amara. "No, no this is all wrong, you should be with Michelle."

"Michelle?" Amara asked. "Why would I be with my cousin?"

"Cousin?" Serena asked. Amara nodded.

"Yes, she's my cousin, on my mother's side."

"Oh my God, this is all wrong, all wrong," Serena said pacing with one hand on her head.

"Sere please calm down, you have enough stress to deal with and it is not good for the baby."

"Baby?" Serena asked.

"Yes, baby, our baby." Amara hugged Serena to her and once again Serena was made aware of the fact that not only was she naked, but Amara was naked as well. She ran for the bathroom leaving a confused and naked Amara.

"I'm calling the doctor." She heard Amara exit the room with a sigh of relief. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same, the only thing different was the rounding of her belly. Her hand went to her stomach and she thought about Darien, he was the devil and he had impregnated her. What had she done? She had betrayed God in the worse way possible and even worse Amara called it our child.

"Oh wait that makes sense, how could Amara impregnate me?" Serena asked herself. There was a knock on the door and Serena froze. "Yes?"

"Honey I know you're feeling like you don't know anything, but I promise it'll come back to you and I hate to remind you or even say this…" Amara trailed off.

"Remind me of what?" Serena asked.

"About Sammy."

"What about Sammy?" Serena asked her voice was low and sad as she remembered that until three days ago he was dead. Maybe he was just simply hurt now she could handle that.

"Today is his funeral," Amara reluctantly admitted. Serena sank to the floor in front of the marble tub big enough for two. Sammy was dead he was still dead. Life did not seem any better to Serena in this reality. Tears spilled from beautiful blue eyes as she remembered the last time she had saw Sammy. He had been so happy and he had even been planning to ask Mika to marry him. At least one of them had found love and happiness.

"Amara?" Serena asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Amara asked. She sounded as if she had been holding her breath as if waiting for something.

"Is everybody in my family dead?" Serena asked her voice full of despair.

"No, no not everyone you still have me and the baby." Serena smiled. Amara really loved her and the baby would love her. She could build a family with Amara. She stood up and opened the door and hugged her.

"Don't ever leave me."

"Never odango, never." They got dressed and soon they were at the church, which was slowly filling up. Serena said goodbye to Sammy and spent the funeral comforting Mika rather than being comforted herself. Michelle was there and she seemed very happy and had taken time off from her violin tour to come to Sammy's funeral and play something for him in his memory.

"Amara thank you for putting up with me these last few days," Serena told her a week after Sammy's funeral. She had been avoiding Amara intimately the entire time. While in this life she was a lesbian, she did not feel that way and Amara didn't turn her on the same way Michelle probably was in her old life. Now the way she felt frightened her and she liked it, but it wasn't her. She loved Amara, but like a friend not a wife. But she had wished for marriage and this was the hand she had been dealt.

"Serena you're my wife I made vows to put up with any and everything. Your brother just died, I understand." Serena smiled. Amara kissed her tentatively hoping Serena didn't back out as usual, she wondered if they would ever have sex again. Serena sucked it up and gave into her feelings. She could learn to love it this wasn't the same as being an accountant. She had learned to love salads after all. Serena kissed Amara back allowing Amara to light the fire that would bring them together.

Amara kissed her gently and slowly with soft hands leading the way making Serena moan. Amara lifted up before she moved to Serena's breast and looked in her in the eyes, which were full of lust.

"Relax you know I'm not going to hurt you," Amara whispered before kissing her cheek and pulling down Serena's night dress down a little more to expose her full breasts. Amara spent equal time on each breast, but that was her favorite part of Serena's anatomy. She kissed her stomach and lingered around Serena's belly button, which Serena realized was very sensitive.

"Oh my," Serena groaned with pleasure making Amara grin as she drew a trail with her tongue pass her navel. She took off Serena's nightdress all the way and threw it on the floor exposing Serena's very sexy white panties that were already soaked with her juices. Amara bent low and used her teeth to pull off slowly pull off Serena's underwear.

"Who is that?" Amara asked as the phone rang as she let go of Serena's panties and snapped Serena out of her lust filled world.

"I don't know, just ignore it." Amara nodded and bent down to complete her complicated task of taking off Serena's panties without using her hands when the answering machine played the message.

"Amara, my mom just called, your mom has been in an accident," Michelle said on the phone. Amara stopped again and lunged for the phone. She almost hurt Serena in her panic, but she had moved at the same time as Amara. Amara talked to Michelle for a few minutes as Serena packed her a bag, she remembered Amara once telling her that, her mom lived in Kyoto.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Serena asked as she finished Amara's bag as she got dressed.

"Yes, you stay here, you're pregnant and don't need to be sitting around in hospital you need your rest." Amara kissed her cheek and took her bag. Than she was gone. Serena sighed and got dressed.

"Michelle was lucky." She went to sleep and the next day she found the penthouse very empty without Amara and busied herself with the baby room. There was a lot to be done after all. She saw the girls for lunch and everything seemed to be normal with them except Mina was married to William and he was reportedly the perfect husband. It was as if they had never dated and yet the wound he had left in her heart was still fresh.

"Thanks for having dinner with me, the house is so empty without Amara," Serena told Michelle.

"No problem, I still had time off from my tour and its nice to have dinner with a real friend." Michelle was aware that Serena had been acting as if she had forgotten everything. She didn't know to what extent until now.

"Look Serena I don't know why you've forgotten things since Sammy's death, but I'm tired of waiting around for you to remember."

"Remember what?" Serena asked pausing in putting a movie in the DVD player.

"Our relationship, we're lovers."

"Funny, Michelle why would I hurt Amara liked that?"

"Because you love me," Michelle told her as she came up behind her and circled her arms slowly around Serena's small waist making her freeze.

"Michelle, I love Amara."

"No, you don't," Michelle said switching tactics to beat Serena's newborn conscious.

"Yes, I do that's why we're married."

"No, you're married because you married her before you met me. You were young and naïve. You needed money for Sammy's tuition as well Amara had it. So did I, but I just had to be away on tour." Michelle's voice was filled with regret. "But Amara knows of our relationship."

"She does?" Serena asked trusting Michelle automatically because she was her friend after all.

"Yes, she wants you to be happy and I make you happy."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Why didn't she say anything when she was here than?" Serena asked. " I asked her to fill me in and she never mentioned our relationship."

"We have a don't ask, don't tell policy concerning our relationship."

"Oh." Michelle began to kiss her neck; she was running out of time.

"Come on let me remind you of one of the reasons why you love me so much." She easily carried Serena's small frame into the bedroom and lowered her onto the bed. Unlike Amara, Michelle wasn't that gentle of a kisser, but because of Serena's delicate state she was obviously holding back a little. Michelle definitely turned Serena on as she ripped her clothes off and her undergarments. Michelle didn't waste much time in ravishing her body with kisses. She moved straight to the feast. Serena's eyes went wide with surprise. She had no idea that women did this in the privacy of their bedroom.

"Michelle," Serena moaned. Michelle said nothing as she teased Serena's sex. She licked up her thigh. "Michelle."

"Michelle!" Amara exclaimed. "Serena!" Serena froze, as did Michelle who grinned. Serena was a little sad for the pleasure to go away. She wanted it back, but the look on Amara's face hurt her and made her feel her pain. She had done to her what William and so many others had done to her.

"Amara, I…" Michelle interrupted her.

"Cousin you're back early, and you've caught us in a very lovely position," Michelle told her.

"Serena how could you, we're suppose to be starting a family and you're cheating on me with my own cousin!"

"I didn't, she said, I'm so sorry, it will never happen again." Serena was so ashamed of herself as she quickly dressed and ran out of the penthouse-leaving Michelle to face Amara's wrath alone. As she ran it started to rain and she was reminded of the night before she met Darien. She stopped running when she reached the park and tears spilled down her cheeks. She had been crying for an hour and thinking about Darien and how he could make everything better when she heard the familiar vibrations of Darien's guitar. She pushed her wet hair out of her face and walked as it drew her to him. Like a moth she was flying to her flame and even in the rain it could not be extinguished.

"You're real," Serena said as she fell on her knees before him in the rose garden. The roses seemed to multiply and block them from view of everyone else though it wasn't likely that anybody except herself was out walking in this weather.

"Of course I'm real." He stopped playing. "Why are you crying now angel, aren't you happy?" Serena shook her head.

"No, I broke Amara's heart just like I broke mine, how can I be happy again?" Serena asked. "I'm no angel, I'm a demon." Darien frowned.

"You're no demon."

"I've committed adultery and worst of all lust. I lusted after two different women and acted on it."

"Ah well so you've committed three sins, two of them being deadly so what. Angel you're human." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes. They were full of confusion.

"Three?" Serena asked. "I only committed lust and adultery."

"You forget Gluttony."

"When?" Serena asked.

"The hot chocolate and the buns." Serena's tears spilled out in buckets. Darien nearly covered his ears. He sighed and snapped his fingers until a few minutes ago and did not reveal that she had committed two deadly sins and not one.

"Fear not my angel you still have five more wishes."

"No, I don't want your wishes."

"Fine I could leave you to the heartache of facing Amara again and looking into her eyes and seeing her destroyed heart." He stood up and walked away but than he stopped. "Or would you rather move on and let her go back to the happiness of being with Michelle again, you know the one who would never cheat on her." Serena let out a wail as Darien disappeared. The rain seemed heavier as the protection of the roses disappeared. Amara was there in the rain.

"Amara!" Serena exclaimed. She stood up and ran to her. "I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you." She looked into her eyes and saw her broken heart and it broke her own.

"Save it for somebody who cares," Amara told her coldly. "The only reason I came to find you was to tell you that I'm moving out tonight. I never want to see you again and you'll be hearing from my lawyer with the divorce papers. You can have everything except my cars and I'll pay you alimony and child support so you can get by until the end of the kid's first year. After that you're on your own and maybe Michelle will stick around after that. You should have known better, but than again women like you never do." She pushed Serena's hand off of her roughly and walked away keeping the umbrella over her head so as not to get wet and than she stopped and turned. Serena looked at her hopeful. "And I'll be wanting visiting rights, that is my kid too after all, I won't let you destroy everything in my life."

"Amara no, please don't leave me," Serena cried. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"Go make it up to Michelle, she is the one you love after all." She walked off without even a glance at Serena again.

"Still wanna stay?" Darien asked once he had let Serena sit in the rain for awhile with her knees pulled up to her chest. Serena shook her head as she stared off into space. When she blinked again she was lying in bed in his cabin again. She was dry and alone.

"I wish I were a famous fashion designer and I didn't have to deal with wives or husbands," Serena whispered without thinking. "Than I can't break anyone else's heart and they can't break mine." She became drowsy.

"Your wish is done," Darien whispered and planted a tender kiss on her lips which she returned just before she fell asleep.


	4. Wish Number Two

Author's Note: Sorry its not very long, I will try my best to do better next time but I'm battling writer's block here at the worst possible time.

Disclaimer: Just to remind you I don't own any of these poems or songs.

* * *

Wish Number Two

We've been born fashion, we're here to stay

We have the flow, we're here with frays

With a flow to a show, we catwalk with sways

With a know how, some down a show to run, we're to stay

Without strings attached, they run the show with strings and thongs

With strings attached, we suit in stripes and straps

Wake up with the make up, take-away make-up by the drive-in

From pedicures to manicures to 'womancures' all while driving

Handbags got paint and polish, to brush and to polish

From head to toe, it's all sparkling, for a dent there is a tow

For a friend or a foe, it's all for a sparkling show

For a clipped toe, there is an open shoe, with a show  
§

With bangles, earrings, necklaces, a ring and bling

With a dangle, a shake, a sway, a click and cling

With a handle, and a chain, and another, am zing

A tattoo, mascara, and a tan, am think, am zinc'd

"And now introducing the fabulous designer for this years couture designs, Serenity!" The announcer's voice blared out of the speaker. Serena walked out smiling her baby bump bigger than she remembered, but it only served to heightened her beauty in everyone's eyes. Serena walked down the runway in the middle of two very hot models, leading them on chains followed by a line of her models all dressed in their last outfits from her collection.

"You were stunning tonight," Her assistant designer told her as he lifted her up into his arms and dropped her back onto the bed as she ripped his shirt. Serena couldn't believe her life. Not only had she mastered the art of casual sex in this life, but she was the biggest designer alive. She had everything she ever wanted.

"Your dresses weren't so bad yourself now shut up and make love to me." He did just that though Serena didn't know if she should call it making love.

* * *

"Sex in the office, I guess we know where your get your creative genius from now," said her long time rival Beryl known for her fabulous line of slut wear as Serena learned to refer to it, the line was branded with the name Queen.

"Well if it isn't the head of the Slut fashion house."

"Oh I think you have the slut house mistaken with your own."

"What do you want?" Serena asked fixing her skirt and hair as the mail boy left out.

"I just came to look around see what you had planned next."

"Why would I tell you what I have planned next, so you can steal my next line like you did my first?"

"Don't get too cocky bitch, remember you use to work for me and lick my boots."

"Maybe, but not anymore, and pretty soon I'm going to own your ass," Serena told her. "So get the hell out of my fashion house now." Beryl turned her nose up at her.

"Mark my words, Serena, you'll be back working for me. This illusion won't last long." Beryl turned on her heel and walked out in annoyance. Serena walked out of her office not surprised that she hadn't been addressed as Serenity by Beryl.

"Who let that bitch in my place of business, you know she's not allowed around here!" Serena yelled.

"Yes ma'am." They all hurried away and Serena went back to her office slamming the doors closed. A hand went to her stomach as the baby kicked for the first time, but she didn't pay it any attention as she went to a pile of sketches on her desk, almost immediately she added and fixed something on everyone of the sketches.

"What did you do?" Her assistant asked.

"I fixed them, they were terrible, she told him as she pulled on some fabric that a model was wearing. It was prelude to her new work line for women.

"But you just said they were perfect yesterday.'

"I lied." She watched him stalk off angrily. Serena pulled at the fabric some more before she became angry at the girl.

"No, no your body is all wrong!" She screamed. "How can I work with you, you're simply too fat!" The poor girl was in tears she had been working for Serena since she had branched out on her own.

"I'm so sorry Serenity I'll lose the weight." Serena waved her away and pulled the next girl to her and began to work with the half-finished outfit on her. But each girl left her unsatisfied and angry. She wasn't patient and if she had been her vision would have come to life much sooner.

* * *

"Such pride you have in your work," Beryl told her after yet another successful show Serena turned to glare at her as took her drink off the bar.

"Well someone has to take pride in my work, if I don't no one else will."

"Hmmm…no one takes pride in it now, no one even likes you."

"Do you envy me Beryl?" Serena asked. "Is that why you're such a bitch?"

"Envy I wouldn't dare envy you, in the end I know I am better and you will fall off your pretty little pedestal just like all the other bastards that came before you."

"Why don't you just get the hell out of here, I know how embarrassing these parties are for you, when you're not hosting."

"Oh no, and than I'd miss all the fun, as my night is going to end much better than yours." Beryl's eyes glanced over to Serena's right and naturally Serena's eyes followed her and she turned her body to look at William. He was staring at her and there were a few people between them, but they had a clear view of one another.

"What are you…" Serena started to ask when she found a gun pointed at her and a single shot fired. She gasped as she felt the bullet enter her stomach. And her first thought was her baby before darkness engulfed her.


End file.
